


I may never have the mantel, but it doesn’t matter, ‘cause I have you

by explodingsnapple



Series: Cheers to the 99th Precinct! [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e09 The Golden Child, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingsnapple/pseuds/explodingsnapple
Summary: From the day they start dating, Amy feels like there’s just something different with Jake, something she hasn’t felt with any of her past relationships. Falling in love with him is easy and quick: not something she has to think about, but something that happens naturally. As the days go by, she and Jake seem to click together, like two pieces of the same puzzle. By the time the wedding rolls around, she’s sure that she’s reached the maximum capacity of “Love You” one could possibly feel for another human being. But boy, was she wrong.Not about the marrying-her-soulmate thing. That, she’s sure of. But the maximum-capacity thing? A whole other story.(a Post-6x09 fluff piece)





	I may never have the mantel, but it doesn’t matter, ‘cause I have you

From the day they start dating, Amy feels like there’s just something different with Jake, something she hasn’t felt with any of her past relationships. Falling in love with him is easy and quick: not something she has to think about, but something that happens naturally. As the days go by, she and Jake seem to click together, like two pieces of the same puzzle. By the time the wedding rolls around, she’s sure that she’s reached the maximum capacity of “Love You” one could possibly feel for another human being. But boy, was she wrong. 

 

Not about the marrying-her-soulmate thing. That, she’s sure of. But the maximum-capacity thing? A whole other story.

* * *

 

It all starts when Jake grabs her hand and whispers, “Run,” perfectly imitating Christopher Eccleston in the episode of Doctor Who they’d watched the previous night (Amy, a die-hard Whovian, got Jake hooked on the series when they started dating). There’s a mischievous glint in Jake’s eye, one she’s sure matches her own; Amy can’t help but giggle as she allows her husband to lead her out of the restaurant, leaving her unsuspecting mother and brother behind. Once they’re safely away from the prying eyes of her family, Jake takes her hand and suggests, since they have no other plans for the night anyway, that they walk around the block for a bit. 

 

As they meander aimlessly, Jake wraps his arm around her shoulder, and she does the same around his waist, leaning into him. It starts to snow, and there’s a definite breeze in the air, but for once, Amy isn’t cold. Her heart practically glows, spreading throughout her whole body, and she feels an uncontrollable grin spreading across her face. She presses a kiss to his cheek, relishing the warmth.

 

Jake chatters about all kinds of things as they stroll – how his goddaughter learned the alphabet recently (“how is Ava so big  _ already _ ?”), the super-cool pair of sneakers he saw the other day (“Ames, you’ll love them, they have crossword puzzle  _ and _ superhero designs!”), What Gina’s been up to over the past few months (“she told me to say ‘Hi’ to Abbey, by the way; I think she meant you”), His mom’s dinner plans for their visit next weekend (“something about a lasagna? I’m not sure, I tuned out after she mentioned ice-cream”). Some part of her knows that he’s just rambling to take her mind off of what happened in the restaurant, with her mom still clearly playing favorites and all that, but she couldn’t care less. These are the moments she lives for – a carefree conversation with her best friend, the glow of nighttime New York keeping them company.  _ Look around, at how lucky we are,  _ a voice in her head says. It’s true. She’s walking around with the best of husbands, in the greatest city in the world. Life couldn’t be better. 

 

Just as they reach the corner opposite the parking garage where they left their car, Jake pauses. Amy reaches up, playfully dusting some snowflakes off of his head, before snuggling closer under his arm. It’s only then does she realize that his mouth is agape and he’s staring in awe at something. He repeatedly taps her shoulder, insisting that she look at it too. When she does, she can’t help but laugh. Two Husky puppies, dressed in tiny policeman and firefighter sweaters, are sitting at the corner, blocking half the sidewalk. Their owner is trying to get them to move, but it’s no use. They’re too busy sticking their tongues out at passers-by to listen. Jake waves at them, and they go berserk, yapping away as their tails thump violently against the pavement. If it weren’t for her allergies and the fact that puppies shed hair everywhere, Amy can tell Jake would have gone over to pet them immediately. Instead, he makes faces at the dogs from afar, more like one would do with a baby than with an animal. She watches him, pressing a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. Who knew tiny things in costumes would turn her husband into a pile of mush? 

 

Unfortunately, the signal changes after a few minutes, and the dogs cross the street. Jake starts to proceed across as well, but Amy gently stops him. He’s still giddy with glee, his eyes glowing as they meet hers. The look of pure adoration he gives her makes something inside of her melt, turning her mind and heart into a puddle. At that moment, she feels something shift between them. Jake notices it too – his eyes widen, a shy grin spreading across his face. Amy blushes and giggles, staring at her feet for a few seconds before looking up to grin back at him. He gently takes both of her hands into his own, his right thumb slowly stroking her wedding band. Time seems to stand still around them, Amy’s remaining thoughts are an incoherent mess, and there’s a faint ringing in her ears that sounds vaguely like Jake’s laughter. Purely on instinct, Amy wraps her arms around his neck and gently presses her lips to his. He pulls her closer, deepening the kiss, his mouth smiling against hers. They remain that way for a while, like they’re the only two people standing on this corner, bathed in the glow of the streetlamp, snow swirling in patterns around them. It’s beautiful, it’s magical, and Amy never wants it to end.

 

Anyone watching them would think that they were just teenagers in love for the first time, not two thirty-somethings married for nearly a year. But really, what’s the difference? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points if you found the (badly) hidden Hamilton lyrics lol  
> Title is a quote Amy says in 6x09.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm on Tumblr as well as exploding-snapple if you want to talk or send me more prompts :)


End file.
